Fer Nevarine
Fer Nevarine is a member of Skywatch and the childhood friend of Zoe Kagami and the twin brother of Sara Nevarine. He is the son of Nick and Mirabel Nevarine. He and his sister graduated from Lexida shortly after Zoe did and were inducted into the Skywatch. His codename is Dragon. History Fer and his sister were born to Nick and Mirabel during the war between the remaining members of Skywatch and the Cult of the End. At the end of the war, their parents had returned after the death of the Ever-Being, Razdan and raised them in the country of Aurba. The two grew up and became renowned as magical prodigies in their own right alongside the daughter of Samuel and Karina Kagami. The three friends soon enrolled in Lexida Academy and while Zoe did surpass them and graduate, Fer and his sister gained inspiration from her and graduated shortly after. As a result, Magnus, the headmaster of Lexida, chose them to be members of the new Skywatch. With the corruption within the International Mage's Association found, Fer and the other members of Skywatch were sent in to dispatch and arrest them. After the event, the new members of Skywatch were instilled as the top mages of the International Association. Appearance Fer is a young man with spiky blonde hair that slowly darkens as they reach the bangs. He has violet eyes like that of his mother and sister. He is fairly tall and has a lean build. Fer wears a black high collar uniform with an orange undershirt as well as black pants and black combat boots. He wears a black cloak over his clothing. Personality Fer is fairly laid-back and is a generally mellow person. He loves to relax and hates to work as contrasted with his best friend, Zoe, who is described as a workaholic. Despite being a member of the Lexida's staff, Fer frequently employs the use of self-study, earning the ire of the more diligent members of his class. This causes him to frequently come into conflict with Zoe who often berates him on his work ethic. Despite being lazy, Fer can be fairly serious when it calls for it. During combat, Fer is a merciless and efficient tactician and is second only to Jason, the current tactician of the Skywatch. Fer can also be a great teacher, showing a great understanding of magic as a whole and teaches his class how to modify their spells to work for them as well as make them unique. Even though he and his sister share similar personalities, Fer is fundamentally different from Sara. Fer, unlike his sister, is more attuned to the emotions of a person rather than her frequent use of logic to solve the problems of others. Often the two have to work together in order to solve the personal problems of other students. Thus, the two are often paired together when a student needs counseling. That isn't to say that Fer is completely a heart base person, there are times when he uses cold hard logic in order to see problems. Powers and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Fer is a master at close quarters combat, only equaled by his sister in this regard. His skill surpasses that of Zoe while she surpasses him in magic. Fer can fight evenly with Ultimate Class Beings such as Azazel and Vali Lucifer. He can also fight multiple high-level mages that are much older than him and easily defeat them. Master Staff Wielder: Fer wields a staff which he can use skillfully. His staff is a Spell Gear, a fusion of Technology and Magic, that can extend up to 100 m in length and is harder than even diamond. Master Magician: Fer is a magical prodigy behind only Zoe in strength. He is equal to his sister, Sara. His skill was enough to get him into the New Skywatch. Fer is an Elementalist like his sister but also uses Enhancement Magic to aid him in combat as he is a close to mid-range fighter. *'Elementalism': Fer can use various forms of elemental magic but chooses to specialize in Fire and Air based Magic, making him very dangerous as he uses the Air magic to enhance his Fire Magic. *'Summoning': As a Dracomancer, Fer can summon beasts to aid him in combat. The strongest dragon he can summon is Laevatinn, a water based dragon that resides in the Noraenius Ocean (Pacific Ocean on Earth). **'Summoning: Laevatinn': Fer summons a massive water dragon named Laevatinn to aid him in combat. *'Battle Avatar Creation': Fer can create and control a massive battle avatar made of pure mana for offensive and defensive purposes. **'Battle Form: Arkados': Named after the God of Demons in Etherian Myth. Fer creates a massive warrior out of orange aura. *'Enhancement Magic': Fer can boost his physical capabilities such as his strength and defense using Enhancement Magic. With this he can withstand attacks that would normally cause severe damage to his person and display strength beyond that of his base form. **'Enhancement: Titan Armor': Fer increases his own defense to five times greater than normal. **'Enhancement: God Fist': Fer enhances his physical strength to five times greater than normal. *'Phase': Phase Spell allows mages to travel between Etheria and Materia and was developed during the early days of the Post-Sundering universe. The spell was lost to most as only extremely high-level mages remember it. Fer was taught the Phase spell after joining the Skywatch. *'Flight': Fer can manifest mana wings in order to fly. Immense Speed: For a human, Fer is unnaturally fast, being able to react to extremely fast attacks such as Shalba's lightwave as well as dodge an attack from a Berserk Incomplete Illuminated Issei. He can further enhance his speed using magic to rival that of Zoe's. Keen Intellect: Fer, like his sister and Zoe, is a magical prodigy whose skill is inherited from his parents. He is also a very hard worker, having learned the hard way in his first year in Lexida that talent can only get one so far. Fer is well versed in multiple forms of magic as well as very knowledgeable in the climate and environment of Etheria. As a resident of Aurba and a member of the Skywatch, Fer possesses a deep knowledge of the political and ethnic situations in Etheria. Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Fer awakened his Transcendence at witnessing the supposed death of Sara which used his grief and rage as a trigger. Equipment Spell Gear: Tempus Dragon Ensemble A specialized spell gear that takes the form of a staff. It can be extended to up to 100 meters and can channel Magic through it. The staff can also store magical spells to be used at a later time. Trivia *Fer's appearance is based on Harutora Tsuchimikado from Tokyo Ravens. *His personality is based on Glenn Radars from Rokuaka. Both are extremely lazy despite being talented/powerful mages and do not have a lesson plan, preferring to make their students learn it themselves. *Fer is ambidextrous. *His favorite food is takoyaki from Materia/Earth. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Members of Skywatch Category:Shardsverse